


Setting Sun

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, detective kougami, nsfw towards the end, writer ginoza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: Kougami takes a trip to a seaside town and sees someone he thought he'd never see again.





	Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VergofTowels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/gifts).



> Thank you VergofTowels for asking me to write this! I enjoyed getting to know these two again. I hope you enjoy it!

_Why does everyone leave?_

_Kougami remembered the day he’d been asked that question and the complete lack of understanding afterwards. He remembered the way words stuck in his throat, but not because he didn’t know why people left. He had the answers but the answers weren’t good enough._

_The right answer to the question was a comfort that Kougami couldn’t offer. Whether people left or stayed didn’t matter to him._

_It wouldn’t occur to him until later that maybe it was because he was the sort of person who did the leaving._

*

For all of his experiences, Kougami had never left the city. 

That was a slight exaggeration. He’d left Tokyo to go to other cities, but he’d never spent time in the places outside of those cities. He didn’t do nature or quiet towns. Activity suited him and quiet didn’t. The quiet made him restless and allowed him to overthink, and he already did enough of that on his own. 

Working as a detective seldom gave him time off but that was how he liked it. The latest case, however, had nearly given the entire division a collective mental breakdown, and he and Akane were practically forced to take time off. 

Since neither of them were keen on spending their time sitting around at home thinking, Akane suggested that they take a trip together. It wasn’t something Kougami had considered but apparently that was a thing friends did, and although they worked together Kougami would consider Akane a friend. He agreed and she planned the entire thing. 

He was grateful because his plan probably would've involved going to another city and staying there. Akane instead had given them an itinerary of various seaside towns, some bigger than others, because while Tokyo was on the coast of Japan she pointed out that they didn’t really get to see the ocean the way people outside of cities saw it. They would stay in one town and take day trips to the other towns or to various attractions for about a week. 

Kougami didn’t think about the ocean that way but Akane’s words were familiar. He found himself nervously excited for the trip, though he didn’t know why. 

He didn’t question it. 

*

_”It’s a shame that we can’t really see the water from here. Sometimes I forget that we actually live on the coast.”_

_“I would hardly call this living on the coast.”_

_“Exactly.”_

*

The town they were staying in was small and quiet. 

It set Kougami on edge. People found this sort of thing relaxing but Kougami wasn’t most people and even Akane looked out of her depth.

They checked into their hotel, having gotten separate rooms. That night they went out to find a place to eat. This town specialized in seafood, and as Kougami ate his dinner he could see why. 

Something was distracting him, though, as he and Akane walked towards the water afterwards. A cold breeze had picked up as if reminding them that the summer months were well and truly gone. It occurred to Kougami that most people took vacations in the summer, especially vacations involving waterside towns and beaches. 

At this time of evening it didn’t make a difference. He ignored the cold and focused on the sun creating a watercolor portrait on the waves below and painting the sky orange, then red, then purple, before it was all washed out by black. THe sunset would look the same no matter the season. 

It took his breath away and he hadn’t expected it. He’d never seen a sunset quite like this. Next to him, Akane was quiet. They stayed like that for a while after the sun had dipped below the horizon and were only pulled out of their stupor when a dog barked not too far away. 

The cold came back in full force and they both shivered. 

As they walked back to the hotel, Kougami thought about how his mind had gone blank while the sun set. The beauty of it kept his thoughts at bay for a little while and he could see now why people found nature appealing. If it was beautiful enough, it could make even the busiest of minds pause. 

He wondered if that release ever wore off, or if that was part of the reason why people stayed here in the first place. 

That night he slept oddly well. 

“There’s a nice bakery-cafe sort of thing down the street,” Akane said a when she met Kougami outside that morning. “I thought we could go there.”

Kougami admired Akane for actually having paid attention to what was in town. Kougami tended to observe things from a very practical point of view: what the layout of the streets were, the direction their hotel was in, the direction the train station was in…none of which were good for finding breakfast. 

Frost had gathered on leaves and blades of grass and the windows of the buildings were steamy enough that they looked opaque. The bakery at the end of the road was no different. Kougami felt uneasy about not being able to see inside, but Akane clearly didn’t share that feeling. She opened the door and walked straight in. 

As Kougami walked in behind her, he was enveloped by a feeling of warmth. The cafe was well-heated and smelled like coffee and something sweet. Akane had already made her way to the counter to look at the selection, which was displayed behind glass. Even from a distance Kougami could see the large variety of baked goods on offer. 

He stepped forward and something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the cafe’s only patron, sitting by the window hunched over a notebook. Something about him looked familiar — the long black hair, tied back into a ponytail, the shape of his jaw, the way the corners of his mouth turned down in a slight frown, the glasses. It was almost as if…

“Kougami-san, what are you having?” Akane asked. She had her wallet out and Kougami knew they were going to have an argument about who was paying. 

Kougami forced himself to turn away, though he swore he saw the man move. He stepped up to the counter and ordered a coffee and some kind of sweet bread. Predictably, he and Akane fought over who would pay but Akane won in the end. 

Akane chose a table on the other end of the cafe from where the man by the window was. It was a small place, so it wasn’t like he was out of sight, but Kougami still felt frustratingly too far away. 

Akane noticed his distraction. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kougami took a sip of his coffee. 

“You keep looking at that guy,” Akane said. 

“Just wondering what he’s doing.” 

The man in question was still writing in his notebook, though the line of his back looked more stiff now. He’d probably noticed that he had Kougami’s attention, but for some reason hadn’t decided to leave. 

“You’re probably making him feel weird,” Akane said. “It’s rude to stare.” 

“I’m not staring,” Kougami said. He was just glancing at the man every so often. 

Akane frowned and then reached into her purse for something. She placed it on the table — a guide to some shrines around the area. “I thought we’d visit these today, and tomorrow we’ll look at some beaches and stuff that are well known.” 

“Beaches and stuff,” Kougami repeated. 

Akane’s cheeks turned red. “You know what I mean.” 

Kougami gave her a teasing smile. They spent the rest of the time talking over the plans for the day and Kougami did his best not to look at the man by the window. 

Once they finished their coffee, they headed out. 

The man was still there. 

*

_”What do you wanna be when you grow up?”_

_“Let me study in peace.”_

_“I’m serious. I’ve always wondered. After all, your dad —”_

_“What, you think I’ll follow in his footsteps?”_

_“No...but you’d follow me.”_

_“What?”_

_“We’re inseparable. If I decided I wanted to do a job you didn’t want to do, but you didn’t want to do it, would you do it anyway?”_

_“Who’s to say you won’t be the one following me?”_

_“Because I know what I want to do and you don’t. Answer the question.”_

_“I would —”_

_“Really?”_

_“ — but only if I thought it was worth it.”_

*

The shrines in this area were beautiful. The sunset, which they watched for the second day in a row, was beautiful. Neither of those things could take Kougami’s mind off the man in the cafe. 

Now was not a good time to think about things like that. He was supposed to be relaxing, on vacation, but maybe that was part of the problem. He had the time and space to think about things he wouldn’t ordinarily think about. He wondered if the man in the cafe was just his mind playing tricks on him rather than someone he thought he knew. 

If Akane noticed his distraction she didn’t mention it. She only asked if Kougami wanted to go to the same cafe for breakfast tomorrow, and he did. So they went.

The man was seated at the same table. This time he was writing on a laptop rather than in a notebook, and from that angle it was still too hard to see his entire face. He had the same look of concentration as last time. Kougami wondered if he had a job or if he, too, happened to be taking time off. 

If it was the person he thought it was, then he’d never take time off. Maybe that was proof that his mind was playing tricks on him. 

Akane talked again about the things they were going to see today and Kougami forced himself to listen rather than to fixate on the man. It was strange — Kougami would usually just go up to him and ask, but something stopped him. With one person, things had always been different. 

They got up to leave and the man didn’t look over once. It occurred to Kougami that he could probably see the man’s face if he looked through the window, but it was still fogged up from the cold outside air. 

Instead he let Akane lead them to the train station. 

*

_”What would make it not worth it?”_

_“If I lost you anyway. If that’s the case then what’s the point?”_

*

The man was there the next morning too and Kougami’s curiosity was quickly becoming too hard to ignore. Once he and Akane returned from their day excursion and dinner, he told her that he wanted to go for a walk. It was cloudy, which meant they wouldn’t be able to see the sunset, so she didn’t ask to come with him. They went their separate ways for the night. 

This was the sort of town that seemed to completely shut down after dinner. One convenience store was open but otherwise it was quiet, the streets practically empty. A light snow had begun to fall, a reminder of how cold it was. 

Kougami walked towards the water, unsure of what his goal was other than to maybe get rid of the nervous energy surrounding his thoughts. He was never good at sitting still. He always had to be doing something, and walking aimlessly was still better than nothing. 

He stopped where he and Akane usually watched the sunset. Right now the sky was gradually changing into increasingly darker shades of grey and the sea looked almost black. 

Before he could get too deep into his thoughts, a voice called out, “Hey!” 

Something about that voice made Kougami’s chest tighten. It was one word, laced with cautiousness and an undercurrent that could be anger if provoked enough. Immediately, Kougami knew who it was. 

He turned around to stare at the figure standing a view feet away, a large dog sitting obediently at his side. 

“Gino.” 

Ginoza looked both the same and different. His hair had gotten long enough to tie back. He still looked a bit too skinny, but also like he’d grown into his body more. His eyes were still as piercing as they’d been when they were younger, and the glasses were the only thing that kept Kougami from feeling like Ginoza could see right through him. 

It was clear they both had the same question — “what are you doing here?”

Ginoza asked it first. 

“Would you believe me if I said it was to find you?” Kougami asked. 

Ginoza scoffed. “Then you wouldn’t have looked so surprised when you saw me the other day. You couldn’t figure out if it was me or not. Plus, your friend was talking about what you were going to do. You’re on vacation.” 

“Akane picked the place,” Kougami said. “So you’re right. I had no idea where you’ve been.” 

“Good,” Ginoza muttered.

That sparked irritation in Kougami. “You clearly weren't happy when I was in the cafe, but you kept coming. You could’ve just left or not come.” 

“I’m not leaving my favorite place to write just because you decided to show up out of nowhere,” Ginoza said. “It’s not like you’re here to stay.” 

There it was. Kougami took a step closer, into Ginoza’s personal space, and Ginoza didn’t move, although his dog stood up. 

“That’s pretty rich coming from you,” Kougami said, “when you’re the one who left.” 

Ginoza glared at him. “For once.” 

“You didn’t want me to do it first.” 

“Because you would have.” 

“So you just disappeared off the face of the earth? What a good solution,” Kougami snapped. “I’m glad you’ve learned to be a hypocrite, pulling shit you’d hate others to pull on you.” 

“You knew how I felt.” Ginoza’s voice was louder now, on the cusp of yelling. Kougami wanted him to yell because he wanted to shout, too, if only to get rid of the tight feeling in his chest. “I told you —”

“You said some bullshit about whether following me was worth it or not and you clearly decided it wasn’t,” Kougami said. He felt like his throat was being squeezed at those words. Was that what was bothering him?

“You didn’t follow me either,” Ginoza said. This time his voice was quiet. “You’re a detective. I’m not that hard to find.” 

“You _left_ , I wasn’t gonna chase after you,” Kougami said. “You clearly didn’t want to be around, you didn’t say goodbye to anyone, what was I supposed to think? Are you seriously mad at me for not chasing after you?”

“Are you mad at me for not following you when we both know it wouldn’t have been good for me?” Ginoza countered. “You never wanted to talk about it. You acted like there was only one choice and that it was the right one, when it wasn’t.” 

“So this is better?” 

Ginoza hesitated to answer. They glared at each other and Kougami thought about how they always ended up like this. Pulled to each other like magnets. The last time, Kougami had taken it upon himself to kiss Ginoza. This time he pushed the thought aside. 

A gust of wind made them both shiver and Kougami realized it was dark. The soft glow of light from nearby buildings was the only thing keeping them from not being able to see each other.

“Yes,” Ginoza said. “It is.” He turned and walked away and Kougami was so shocked by it that he didn’t stop him. 

Just like he’d been shocked the first time. 

*

_“Ginoza wouldn’t just leave.”_

_That was the thought that Kougami held on to even as it was becoming clearer and clearer that this wasn’t the case. He remembered Ginoza telling him that he didn’t want to go into law enforcement anymore, not after it tore apart his family and took his father a long time before his father actually died. He didn’t want it to take Kougami and he didn’t want it to take himself._

_Kougami assumed that he would follow anyway. Ginoza did end up attending the initial tests and trainings, and though they barely talked as Kougami become more absorbed in their future work, Kougami assumed that Ginoza would keep up. He assumed that Ginoza would complete the training programs and work with him, because he assumed that he was worth it._

_“He loved me.”_

_He assumed that their relationship would make it worthwhile without taking into account Gino’s wants and experiences and fears, and that was his mistake._

_He was angry when he finally accepted that Ginoza left. Furious._

_He ignored the other thought in his head, the one he didn’t want to acknowledge existed, the one that came from his relentless pursuit of truth during his time in school that would later carry on into his career:_

_”You would have left him first.”_

*

The next day it stormed and they couldn’t go anywhere. Kougami felt like it was a punishment of sorts for his argument with Ginoza, or a sign that their relationship was completely over. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Ginoza, though. If their relationship was over, he at least wanted to say goodbye. He wanted closure. 

Before Ginoza left, before they started training for their potential career, Kougami remembered that he’d kissed Ginoza. In the heat of the moment, celebrating a new beginning, it had felt so natural that he didn’t acknowledge it the next day, or the next, until it faded into the background. Ginoza didn’t bring it up either. Maybe it was because he wasn’t ready. Maybe it was because he wanted to make sure it was worth it before digging into it any deeper. 

Maybe he was already planning on leaving. 

Sometime in the afternoon Kougami couldn’t sit in his room thinking about Ginoza any longer. They’d been inseparable from each other back then for a reason. Kougami could avoid thinking about Ginoza all he wanted, but he couldn't forget him, especially when Ginoza was right there, just within reach. 

It was starting to get dark when Kougami put on a raincoat to head out. When he opened the lobby doors to the hotel, however, his way was blocked. 

Ginoza stood there, without his dog, soaking wet. 

“Gino?” 

Kougami stood there like an idiot before he realized that he should probably get out of the rain. He grabbed Ginoza by the wrist, ignoring the sound of protest, and dragged him into the lobby. 

Now that they were inside Kougami could see that Ginoza wasn’t appropriate dressed. His coat was soaked, as were probably most of his clothes. His hair stuck to his face and he was shivering. 

“What the fuck?” Kougami asked. 

“I c-couldn't decide whether to see you or not,” Ginoza said through chattering teeth. 

Kougami sighed. Given that he’d spent all day grappling with the same question, although luckily inside instead of out in the storm, he could understand. “Let’s go to my room. You’re soaked.” 

Ginoza hesitated but ultimately let Kougami lead him up to the room. Akane wasn’t around and Kougami was grateful. He didn’t want to deal with explaining himself right now. 

Once they were inside and the door closed behind them, Kougami said, “you’re stupid, you know.” 

“Not as stupid as you.” Ginoza’s coat fell to the ground with a plop, confirming that it wasn’t waterproof. 

“I have a change of clothes if you want,” Kougami said, noticing that Ginoza was still shivering. Being out in the cold both days probably hadn’t done him any good. “And a bed with blankets, if you’re staying.” 

Ginoza hesitated. They hadn’t left on the best note yesterday and Kougami wasn’t even sure why he was offering, but he knew if he didn’t he’d regret it. He’d spent all day thinking about Ginoza. He clearly needed something, some kind of closure before they parted. 

“Fine,” Ginoza said. Kougami went to get him sweatpants and a shirt and handed them off to Ginoza, who went to change in the bathroom. 

Kougami took off his own coat and sat on the bed, unsure of how this would go. He missed when their interactions took no thinking at all and when Ginoza didn’t feel like a stranger. 

Ginoza came out, still looking cold and a bit pale. The only bit of color on his face was the reddish flush of his cheeks. That and the shivers that still ran through his body made Kougami wonder if he was sick. Instead of sitting on the bed, Ginoza leaned against the wall outside of the bathroom, wary. 

“You can get in,” Kougami said. “It’ll be warmer.” 

Ginoza seemed to be thinking something over. “You really don’t understand why I left?” 

Kougami tried not to think about it. He avoided it during his initial anger at Ginoza leaving and continued to avoid it as he moved on with his life, determined not to get stuck on what might have been. Throwing himself into his work helped a lot, but in those quiet moments he thought that maybe he should understand. 

“You could’ve gotten a different job,” Kougami said. 

“That wouldn’t have helped,” Ginoza said. “I’d still know what was going on with you. I wasn’t a detective when my dad died and yet…” 

Kougami didn’t miss the bitterness in his voice and the implication that no matter what job he had, he’d still see Kougami get absorbed by his work and possibly killed the same way. 

“So out of sight out of mind, huh?” 

“It’s easier not to feel things for someone if you can’t see them,” Ginoza said. “I’m sure you figured that out too.” 

He had. It was easier to dismiss Ginoza without him around. Still… 

“I thought I meant more to you than that,” Kougami said. “And you can’t say that you thought you meant more to me than a career. You never gave it a chance. You just assumed the worst.” 

Ginoza opened and closed his mouth, clearly not agreeing with what Kougami said but also unable to find an argument against it. “I didn’t want to lose anyone else,” he said quietly. 

“So you made yourself lonely instead,” Kougami said. 

“I left before I couldn’t.” 

Kougami frowned. “What?” 

“You kissed me,” Ginoza said, “and then we never talked about it again. Everything became about joining the police. I wasn’t sure what we were, but if I asked you...I wasn’t sure what would happen.” 

“So because we never established anything it gave you an easy out.” Kougami thought back to the kiss, how he regretted that nothing else ever happened. “We could’ve had so much, Gino.” 

“Or nothing,” Ginoza said. 

“I’ve thought about it over and over,” Kougami said. “What we could’ve had. Are you telling me you haven’t?” 

Ginoza was quiet for a moment. “I have.” He looked away, running a hand through his hair. “You’re leaving soon. I know you won’t stay, and I won’t leave.” 

Kougami was going to say something stupid. “So maybe we should have what we could’ve had, for just one night, so we can both move on.” 

Ginoza stared at him. 

“We could try,” Kougami added. He genuinely couldn’t tell what Ginoza was thinking beyond the initial shock. If he really thought about it, to most people it would sound ridiculous, a recipe for more pain, but in Kougami’s mind it was also a way to move forward. 

Ginoza sighed and sat down next to Kougami. “You have strange ideas of how people move on.” 

“But you agree, don’t you? You haven’t left.” He turned towards Ginoza, reaching up to cup his cheek, which felt surprisingly warm. Ginoza didn’t pull away, instead staring into Kougami’s eyes, searching. “The feelings never went away because I never said goodbye.” 

“That’s not how it works.” 

“Are you happy here?” 

“I’m not unhappy.” 

Kougami sighed. “You’re lonely.” Ginoza was leaning into his touch, whether from tiredness or from having gone without physical contact for so long. He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Ginoza’s. 

Ginoza tensed for a moment before kissing back. When he pulled away he said, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Those words felt good to say, as sad as they were. He kissed Ginoza away, wrapping his arms around him, pulling them close together. Ginoza still shivered in his arms despite being warm. Being in the cold really hadn’t done him well at all. He pulled away again. “Are you feeling okay?” 

Ginoza took a shaky breath. “Not really. It’s not bad, it’s probably because I stayed out too long. I understand if you want me to go home but —“ 

“Stop,” Kougami said. Ginoza would probably go back to his place, wherever that was, and feel shitty physically and emotionally. “That doesn’t change anything. Except...I want to take care of you.”

Ginoza looked amused. “You, taking care of me?”

“Don’t act like I’m not capable,” Kougami said. “I want to make you feel good.”

Ginoza frowned before understanding. “By having what we could’ve had, right?”

Before Kougami could answer, Ginoza kissed him again, this time more deeply. Kougami returned the kiss with just as much intensity, and for a few moments it was like neither of them wanted to breathe. They were taking each other in completely, hands running up each other’s bodies, getting to know each other in ways they hadn’t allowed before. Ginoza seemed to crave touch and Kougami found that he wasn’t much different. 

When they parted again, Ginoza was on his back, Kougami above him. Ginoza looked up at Kougami, breathing hard. Where did they go next? Kougami knew where he wanted to go next, but he wasn’t sure if Ginoza would want the same thing. 

“Gino…” he swallowed. How could he say this? “I want to make you feel good.”

He prepared himself for Ginoza to say no, which was fine. He would always wonder, but he could be content with this kind of intimacy, getting to know each other’s bodies without going all the way, which was closer than they’d ever allowed themselves to get to each other before. 

He knew it would mean a lot to Ginoza, to allow him to do this. It was a huge matter of trust for Ginoza, one that he didn’t take lightly. As much as they felt familiar to each other, they were still also strangers, one who left and one who was going to leave. 

Ginoza nodded.

Kougami pushed down the surprise he felt and allowed it to be replaced with relief. “Hang on,” he said, reluctantly pushing himself up so he could look in his bag. He found what he was looking for — lube — and when he turned back to Ginoza, he saw Ginoza looking at him with a sort of amused expression. 

“Trust you to always be prepared,” he said. 

“I learned from the best,” Kougami said, winking. He uncapped the tube.

“Kou,” Ginoza said, making Kougami pause. “I want to see you.”

Kougami hadn’t been planning on making Ginoza lay on his front, but he nodded. “Don’t worry. I want to see you too.” He lubed up his fingers and then straddled Ginoza. 

Ginoza kept his eyes on Kougami’s face. 

“Ready?” Kougami asked. Ginoza nodded, so Kougami slipped one finger inside him. Ginoza was tight, but as Kougami slowly pumped his finger in and out he felt Ginoza relax. 

He added a second one and Ginoza sucked in a breath. He went just as slowly, enjoying the little noises the action brought out of Ginoza. Bit by bit, Ginoza was allowing himself to unravel. A third finger had Ginoza trying to arch off the bed, even more when Kougami began pumping faster. He moaned softly. 

“Are you ready?” Kougami asked. He was more than ready himself. 

“Please,” Ginoza gasped, and it was so unlike him to beg that it threw Kougami a bit. He was unguarded and Kougami liked that. Ginoza trusted him enough to put his pleasure in Kougami’s hands. 

Kougami slowly pushed his cock inside of Ginoza, enjoying the full-body shiver that Ginoza gave in response. His eyes met Kougami’s as Kougami began rocking back and forth, letting Ginoza get used to the sensation, watching the way Ginoza’s breath quickened. 

Kougami started moving faster and Ginoza gasped, his own hips jerking in response. Kougami took Ginoza’s cock in his hand, still slick, and stroked it in time with his thrusts. They were both breathing hard now, Ginoza biting back moans and Kougami barely holding it together himself. 

“Kougami,” Ginoza breathed, his voice breaking, his hips arching up. He completely let go, crying out as he came over Kougami’s hand, restraint completely gone. It sent Kougami over the edge and he gasped as his orgasm hit him, pleasure washing over him in waves before his entire body relaxed. 

He didn’t lay down yet, though. He pulled out, leaning over Ginoza, and with his clean hand brushed Ginoza’s hair out of his face. Ginoza was flushed from pleasure rather than sickness now, and Kougami felt warm at how relaxed his face looked, as if he’d never had a stressful or bad thought in his life. 

Kougami went into the bathroom to wash up and came back out with a warm cloth. He cleaned Ginoza as best he could before laying down and wrapping his arms and legs around him, tangling the two of them together. Ginoza turned so that their foreheads were touching. 

For the first time in years, he gave Kougami a smile unburdened by anything else. 

Kougami smiled back. In the morning, they would go their separate ways, but tonight they had allowed themselves to finish what they started. 

He knew that even when the happiness wore off, when reality crept back into their thoughts, they would still think it was worth it. 

Maybe they could find a way to not have this be goodbye. 

*

_“If you weren’t a cop what would you be?”_

_“A writer.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Writing about people seems easier than dealing with them. You can analyze them just as much and learn a lot about people in general without it affecting real life. And you can let others see how you view the world.”_

_“That’s deep, Gino.”_

_“Shut up. You go on about philosophy and justice all the time.”_

_“...true. In that case, would you still live in Tokyo? There’s plenty of publishers here, magazines you could write for, newspapers — “_

_“I think I’d want to live by the sea.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Dazai Osamu's "The Setting Sun" mainly because a) BSD and b) I liked the sound of it and it seemed to fit as a title and I suck at coming up with titles so I went with it. I've never read the book but it's on my list!


End file.
